Grand Ole Time
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: New Chapter! Danny makes a sarcastic comment to Sam, what does she do to repay him? & what do these two lovebirds get themselves into during homeroom? read & review please! DXS fluff kinda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Well I had a terrible case of writers block but hopefully this fixed it. It isn't very good but I hope you like it. I don't really like any of my writing though so you be the judge, not me. Just read it.

I need constructive criticism so feel free to rip it apart.

Just random DXS fluff but its actually a little bit smutty, but nothing graphic or anything like that.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 1 : Nothing But a Book Between Us

Sam stood with her two best friends in the world, Danny and Tucker. They were talking about Paullina…again. Sam could hardly stand it anymore, she had been trying to keep her nasty comments about the shallow witch to herself but she changed her mind about keeping quiet the moment they called her the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Looks can be deceiving, you know? She might be pretty on the outside, but she is just a shallow little witch on the inside."

"Jeez Sam, jealous much?" Danny said jokingly, though he didn't realize just how right he was.

"Ah!" she yelled at him.

She reached out and was about to hit him when the warning bell for Homeroom rang through the halls of Casper High. She changed her mind and grabbed his book instead; she took it in her hand and giggled in pleasure before running down the hallway with a very amused Danny following behind.

They walked into their homeroom not at all noticing the stares they were getting from the other students in the room. Sam walked in backwards so that they were staring into each other's eyes the entire time. They were both smiling at each other. Sam was walking with her back to every thing so she was fairly surprised when she walked into a wall and found that there was no where else for her to go. Danny smiled at her misfortune and walked all the way up to her until they could feel the other's breath on their faces. Sam cleverly hid the book against her stomach her stomach then leaned all the way into the wall.

Danny walked a few steps closer to the point that he was pushing her even further back against the wall, holding the book between them. Sam blushed at the feeling of him pressing against her.

She wasn't at all complaining. After all, she had had a crush on Danny for years but it was just that he didn't know that and so she knew that that was a very awkward position for two best friends to be in.

Danny didn't seem to mind very much, though. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, she was a very attractive 16 year old girl and he had the same fantasies as every other guy his age.

He smiled at her and pressed himself firmly against her, making her escape completely impossible, not that she wanted to leave at all. She blushed further and as he shifted a little she let out the tiniest and quietest moan she could manage but he still heard it. His head whipped forward so that he could see her face. She blushed 20 shades of red and he followed suit. They smiled awkwardly and nervously at each other.

Just then Dash walked in to witness their extremely compromising position, followed by Tucker.

Tucker laughed a little, but not enough to get the two teen's attention. Tucker then took out his PDA and decided to record the event for future blackmail.

Dash laughed for a second but then called out to the class, "Hey look! The lovebirds are having a grand ole time over against the wall!"

They entire classroom broke out in a howling laughter that finally got the kids' attention. They blushed as they realized that they had been being watched the whole time. Danny leaned away apprehensively and Sam slid out from the wall, letting the book drop to the floor in front of Danny. Danny nervously grabbed the book at laughed a little. Then he nodded and waved a small goodbye to Sam and slipped out of the classroom. Sam slid herself quietly into her seat and smiled to herself

_Well today certainly will be interesting now_, she thought to herself as the ball rang and the other students began to quiet down.

**Author's note: Ok so I know that it was a tiny little bit smuttier then I usually get but I just had an inspiration. I don't usually end stories like this so for now I am going to leave it as an unfinished one, though I'm not sure when I will get around to doing another chapter or a sequel. I have a lot of school work to catch up on since I was a little bit too lazy to do it over my break and I will pay for it tomorrow when I can't turn in anything because I didn't do any of it. **

**Okay well I am going to go, hopefully I will find the time tomorrow to write the rest of this but I was kind of hoping to get to go on a date with my boy friend tomorrow oooooh lala lol. I haven't seen him in 2 weeks so I am really excited about seeing him tomorrow. Yay me! Lol**

**Well, Izzy out.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, blah blah blah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, blah blah blah.**

**Reviews will make me write more!! :**

**Chapter 2: Wrong Number**

It was now eighth period and the three teens were sitting in a row along the back of the science classroom. Sam and Danny had been awkward around each other pretty much all day as Sam had figured. It was only now that the day was ending that they were no longer being awkward. Awkward was no longer the right word, you would need a much stronger word to describe what they were at that point. All day, no one had spoken of what had happened in homeroom that day.

They all knew that the bell would ring soon, signaling that they could go home. This would usually have induced a sigh of relief from the tongue-tied couple. However, today was not a day like that. Today they were going back to Sam's house to study for finals…alone.

Finally, the bell rings.

Each of them slips out of the classroom quickly and dumps their things at their locker before meeting outside the school doors.

"So…we still going back to my house?" Sam asks, hoping for a no and a yes at the same time.

"I guess so, yeah" Danny says, glad he still has the nerves to talk to her at all.

"Okay," she lets out the breath she was holding in. "Bye Tuck!"

They both say goodbye and walk off in the direction of Sam's house, leaving Tucker to walk home by himself.

It's a silent walk to the house and just as silent inside.

They are up in Sam's room now. Sam is sitting on the edge of her bed and Danny is standing a little ways away.

"So…today was, uhm, awkward?" Danny says after he can't take the silence anymore.

"What do you mean? How so? Nothing happened." Sam isn't stupid, she remembers, but if she acts dumb maybe he'll let the topic drop.

"Nothing happened?!" Nope…apparently he won't. "Of course something happened! Everyone in school saw us in homeroom!"

"Hmm…I just don't seem to remember anything," She knew he wasn't going to drop it but it seemed like a fun idea to anger him.

"You don't remember? You don't remember that I was…hmm…" He walks up to her and stands right in front of her, touching her, although she's below him. "About this close to you?"

Sam lets out a nervous breath. "No, I don't remember that."

Danny pushes her backwards onto her bed and climbs up on top of her, pushing himself against her and pushing her against the bed like he had against the wall.

"You don't remember standing against that wall with me? Just like this?" He emphasizes the last sentence with his breath against her lips.

Sam starts to shake slightly, "Not really."

"Do you remember this?" Danny asks slyly. He leans in almost as if to kiss her and their faces become closer and closer…

Suddenly, the phone rings and the two jump up and Sam straightens out her skirt and shirt before answering it, quickly and nervously saying hello.

Danny had been so shocked that he had phased right through the floor. When he comes back up into her room she smiles, "it was just a wrong number"

"Damnit." He says under his breath.

"What was that?" She asks smiling.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He blushes.

**Okay, so that kinda sucked but I haven't written anything in forever. Well, review it and I'll finish it. I need a couple good reviews before I'll bother though.**

**Happy Summer!**

**I'm out,**

**Byezz.**


End file.
